Scars story
by The Lucky Silvertongue
Summary: With simba gone and the pridelands finally all his own, scar begins to have difficulties in facing his new home. What will scar do when the hyenas begin to threaten his land and Sarabi becoming closer. Warning, lemons. Lion king
1. Chapter 1

Today was another calm day with nothing new, scar gets up and mopes around the rest of the pride lands and he notices the numbers diminishing. The animals no longer roamed free, the ponds were shrinking, and even the sun seemed a little darker. This was not what he wanted, all he had wished was equality. The chance for everyone to share the pride lands without the discrimination of species.

"Maybe I'll try to hunt" I thought. I've normally had my meals brought to me by other lions and have longed for the satisfaction of a fresh kill. "Maybe I'll try the grassland". I ran over to the normally thriving prairie, only to find it desolate and the grass dying.

"Pity, I wonder what mufasa would do"

I turned around to see zazuu pacing behind me with a scornful frown on his face, "I've never seen this place so drull. Kind of depressing, don't you think?"

I looked down at him, and decided to humor myself with a conversation. "He would probably say something about everything belonging to him and how it's all a big circle or something-or-other."

"No, I imagine he'd say that the hyenas should go back to the graveyard"

"Only to die. You've seen it yourself, that place is nothing but dry, desolate rubble. Not even weeds grow there, not with the dirt being unsaturated"

"Well if you don't do something soon you'll have the same problem here. Why you can see just fine that the animals are afraid to leave their den due to over hunting, and with less animals dying in the grass there's less fertilization and soon the whole of the land will be dead and then where will we be?"

I pondered this for a moment, "maybe your right, but then again, we can't just have the hyenas leave, that would be unfair, yet they can't stay or they'll harm the cycle. So what is it you suppose we do?"

"Ahh, but you see, there's the point. That is the choice of a king, which you are not. Now mufasa would kno-"

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am your king" I shouted, pinning him to the ground, letting my claws unsheathe.

He gaged, his eyes bulging in fear as his wings flapped helplessly. I loosend my grip and he coughed hard, "temper temper your majesty. My most sincere apologies, although I must say that something must be done. Weather you decide to make the hyenas leave or not, just remember that if the pride lands have no food, you have no food." He flew away, lopsided. Maybe I had damaged a wing, but did that matter? If worse came to worse I would simply eat him. Who is he to question me? I asked his opinion, he should be honored, but he just had to open his mouth about mufasa. That name in itself makes me sick. I've worked to hard to get where I am, I just need to think."

I decided that it was time to head back, so I went home empty handed. As I walked thru the den I noticed that the number of lions had dwindled down to only a couple dozen. they were all sharing their food and decided even thouggh i had none, i still needed to eat, so i stopped by the fresh kill pile and found two plump rabbits. I turned a corner and went down a long corridor until the familiar overhanging ivory that was my door brushed me head.

"Well hello. Catch anything?" Sarabi asked out of the darkness

I tossed a rabbit over to har and laid down, "I still don't understand why you stay, with your mate gone, shouldn't you leave as well?"

"This was my home with mufasa and it will stay that way if I have anything to say about it"

"And what if you don't? What if I kick you out right now?"

"You don't have the heart, you may have everyone else fooled, but I know you at least have morals"

I grunted angrily and ate my rabbit. What was with her, she was always so kind, not just to me, but to everyone. She never judged, never found reasons to hate. "Sarabi, why don't you search for a new mate? I know that any lion would take you in a heartbeat, your always so kind to them and even your looks are astonishing, so why?"

She stared at me, thinking, but finally said, "I gave my heart to mufasa and just want to respect that."

"Hmph, well you shouldn't do that to yourself. Even if its not with him, he'd only want you to be happy, he wouldn't like seeing you like this"

She laid there in silence, but spoke up, "I suppose so"

At this we had a silent goodnight and I laid in my pile of leaves that suddenly seemed colder... Lonelier, and drifted into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up squinting into the sunlight that showered thru the cracks in the cave roof. Sarabi was gone as usual and also as usual, I was alone in my large home.

I began to get up, but two hyenas ran in, "scar scar, it's the swamps"

I rolled my eyes and asked sarcastically, "oh do tell, what's wrong"

"They set fire last night, all that's left is smolder"

"And this is my problem how?"

"Well your king, soooo what do we do now?"

I suddenly straightened up, they were right, I was king. So what should I do? "Umm, find the surviving animals and make sure they find their way out and DON'T eat any of them"

They ran out and I called one of my guards, a sudden thought had occurred to me, "you, I have a special task for you. I need you to search the remains for any plant life and if you find it, replant it elsewhere. We must preserve what's left".

He ran out and Sarabi came out from around the corner, "now your thinking, why cant you put that big brain of yours to other matters, I know you can."

I sneered at her, "aren't I always?"

"Oh I don't know... You have been rather reluctant toward your duties as king"

"And who are you to say that?" I snarled at her

She simply just answered, "just another animal in your kingdom, only wanting the best for the whole of the pride lands."

I looked at her with a bit of envy. How could she be so devoted? All she does is go around helping others rebuild and stay in good health. While I do what, just lay here and give a order only when I feel like it. "Why do you give so much? What is it with you?"

She stared at me patiently, and answered, "I just do what I know is right."

She started to leave, but I spoke up, "it's meant to rain tonight, why don't you stay inside"

"My my, I do believe this is the first time you've actually asked me to sleep in here"

"Oh I didn't mean it like that, it's just that I-"

"It dosnt matter anyway, I'm going to go help the hyenas search for plant life. You were right saying we should replant."

"Oh ok" she started toward the exit, but I stopped her again, "um Sarabi... Do you think I could help?"

She smiled kindly, "well this is different, but ok"

I got up and walked out with her toward the swamps remains.

It wasn't as bad as I had imagined. There was ash everywhere, but I could still make out most of the features. Sarabi went over and talked to some hyenas and came back frowning.

"Most is gone, but there is still some grass over there, lets go"

We walked over and I saw a spot where the debris had been cleared away to reveal short strands of grass, still green and glistening in the light. Sarabi bent down and picked one gently with her teeth, completely unharmed. She placed it to the side until she had a pile. I bent my head down and took blade in my mouth. It snapped at the base and I was left with a foul bitter taste in my mouth. I tried another and got the same result. "This is moronic, why do we have to do something like this?" I said, stomping my paw on the ground.

Sarabi walked over to me and placed her paw on mine, moving it back. She sifted her claws thru the crushed plants, and it stood back up, wilted. "Don't worry, it's just sensitive. Try again, but she be gentle with it."

"And why should I? This is no work for a king"

"It's all work for a king, why not jus-"

"SHUT UP I don't need to listen to you, I'm going home"

I picked my head up and walked out of the desolate remains. "Why should I do this? This is just grunt work! And I'm a king" I told myself. Then another voice came into my head, "but what about Sarabi? Even if this is stupid, there was no reason to treat her the way you did. It was childish and you know it" "oh shut up"

I argued with myself all the way home, only feeling more and more sorrowful with each step. I entered my room silently and laid down, I didn't want to think anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sarabi**

I came home and saw scar laying in his bed, "another long day over" I said, sitting down.

His ears perked up and he moved around, until he faced me, still laying down. "Sarabi, what is it with you? You are so kind to all, yet you ask nothing in return. You have every male swooning, yet you stay alone. You could sleep in any bed, yet you stay here. Why?"

"I've already answered all these questions, I stay true to mufasa"

"You know that's not true. I've seen you look at others, how you act. You mourn him, but you are to smart not to know he'd only want you to be happy. So why trouble yourself?"

I looked blankly at my paws, but finally answered, "I am kind becaus I only want others to be happy, I have no mate, because none that have tried interest me, I do not move because I like sleeping here. Was this the answer you were looking for?"

He looked at me sincerely and said, "I'm sorry about earlier, I don't know why I got so worked up"

I laughed lightly, "it's ok, I know you were only angry"

The room stayed quiet, but he quietly spoke up, "you said none of the lions who have tried interest you, well does that mean there is one your interested in?"

I stared at him curiously, "why do you ask?"

He fumbled around with his paws and mumbled out, "well, what about me?"

"Are you serious?"

He blushed and said, "well why not? We already share a room"

"But not a bed. Why so all of a sudden?"

He looked at me as if I had injured him, "what do you mean? Did you honestly never notice? When we were all cubs, who was the one who went to the watering hole with you? Who was the one who brought you food, only to watch you share it with mufasa. Who was with you, letting you cry on there shoulder when your father died, yet you still went crying to mufasa as son as he returned. I was always there for you, yet you never seemed to notice me. Then you became so happy when you learned that you and mufasa were betrothed and I was given less time with you as he gave me more shifts patrolling the graveyard."

Memories came flooding back of him listening to me talk about my day, asking what was wrong, always being there when I got back home. "Oh scar, I'm so sorry" I said, walking toward him

"So what is it?" He said, broke hearted.

"Oh scar, you've always been so kind, but I can't."

He looked up, his sorrow turning to anger, "what? After everything I've been thru? I'm the fucking king and you..." A tear rolled down his cheek, "you have the gull to tell me no. And might I just ask why?"

I looked at him calmly and said, "it's your anger. Your always so hateful to everyone around you and get upset over the smallest thing"

He bared his teeth and growled, "angry, you don't like my anger? Well DEAL WITH IT" he screamed, unsheathing his claws and pouncing on me. I tried to flinch away, but he quickly got behind me and wrapped his body around mine, stopping me from moving. His broad arms encasing me, his claws digging into my shoulders.

"SCAR stop this. I do not want this"

"Shut up bitch" she screamed, moving me up into the air, with him behind me and under my body. He moved his arm, grabbing both of mine, allowing his other to move down my body. He gently moved down, his claw raking my furr, until it reached my entrance.

"Scar please. Please just let me go"

"I SAID SHUT UP" he shouted, moving the paw holding my arms to my throat with his claws pressed against me. I suddenly felt his cock starting to press against my back. He slowly slipped his fingers into my entrance, pulling them in and out, moving expertly thru it. I felt myself becoming wet and struggled, but he just dug his claw into my throat and began moving his hips down, until I felt his warm cock pressing against my anus, him just waiting. Finally he shoved it in, making me cry out in pain as he pushed the knot in. It was so strange inside me, I gave a final push with no prevail and fell limp from the mix of pain and extacy. He pulled out and pushed back in, making my sides hurt, but I found myself just moaning and looked down to see myself start to cum. He pounded my ass again and again, making me shriek out in emotions I didn't understand. Finally he let out a long moan and his cum shot into me, making me lose controll and just grab his arms for support. He pulled out, his cock now soft and I saw I was bleeding. I fell asleep there, so scared, so unsure, I felt unclean.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up and looked down to see his arm wrapped around me, pulling me close to his chest. We were in his bed, and I was so scared. Should I get up? What would he do?

I shifted up and he yawned, "good morning"

I looked up at him and he moved his arm away, "you can go, but I expect you back tonight"

I got up and left, what had happened? What will happen? Should I run? All I knew was I was so scared. I decided I needed to clean myself off, so I lift for the water hole.

**scar**

I walked out and saw the clouds beginning to cover the pride lands with darkness. I had everything I have ever wanted, why am I so sad? I decided to stop thinking about this and work on fixing the pride land. I knew something had to be done or the entire ecosystem would die. I started walking toward the burned swamp, but stopped when I heard animals fighting. I ran over and saw a group of hyenas attacking a heard of gazelle. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I yelled.

They looked up, the gazelle now cornered and one of the said, "we're just about to eat, what's the matter you want some?"

"No", I said, my voice unwavering, "look at the numbers. There are way to many of them and to few of you"

"So? We'll just kill em all and eat our fill"

"Yes, but that would be killing to many."

"Yeah, but who cares, they're just some stupid gazelle"

At this I jumped up and landed a paw on the hyena, pinning it to the ground and snarled into its ear, "if we kill to many then we kill them all, if. We kill them all then there are none left to eat"

I pulled my leg up and it got up coughing, "ok ok, well what do you want us to do?"

"How about only killing one for every three of you?"

"Aww, but scar"

"That wasn't a suggestion, we must preserve."

I walked away knowing I had done the right thing, but how long would it last? There instincts will soon take over and they'll go back to eating everything. "god damnet how did mufasa do it?" I moaned.

I had been walking for hours now, where was I? I heard something in the higher grass and walked toward it.

"Ommm ommmm" I looked over and saw a baboon sitting on a stump, his legs crossed and his hands lifted to his waist.

"Um, what exactly are you doing"

He opened one of his eyes and looked at me, "meditating"

"And what exactly is that?"

"I'm trying to find my center and it takes a lot of concentration" he said angrily

"Oh, well it just looked weird."

I waited there and he just kept his posture and a steady humm. The moon was now almost up, how long had I been here? I looked back and there he was, like a living statue, his shadow cascading onto the grass.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "you know there will be rain soon"

"Yes I know"

"Then why does 'the king' trouble himself with pestering"

I fumbled around with my paws, why was I here?

He sighed and got up, "what is wrong?" But instead of waiting for a response, he darted toward me, leaping onto my mane. I leaped back startled, but he circled around my entire body, checking every spot for something. He stopped at my ear and looked inside, "ahh, you have troubles with your mate... Oh and you are fighting with yourself. Tell me, what troubles you?"

He jumped of and I backed up shocked. How did he know? I didn't know what to say, but my body just screamed out to tell someone my troubles. "The lioness I love, Sarabi, I did something terrible to her, and the pridelands are dying and I don't know what to do. The hyenas are killing everything, but if they leave it would be unfair."

"Are you sure? If I give a small amount to the poor they flourish, if I give the same amount to the rich they die. You have given the poor everything and now the rich have none left. In the end they will all die."

"So what do I do?"

He wacked me on the head and looked at me as if I were a child, "do what it takes to keep everyone alive. In the end, no matter how comfortable they are, if they die it was all for nothing."

I stared at him silently, so unsure, "thankyou, I think I know what to do"

I began to walk away, but he stopped me, "wait, we are not done"

I stopped and turned around, "what is it?"

"Your mate, or the one you love. Does she love you?"

"She might have before, I'm unsure, but even if she did, she never could again"

"Don't be so certain. If she did love you, somewhere deep down she still does. Love is a strange and mysterious thing, but one think I do know is it dosnt go away, ever."

I looked up at him, all of my problems weren't solved, but I was given a new light. I knew what to do, "thankyou. Thank you so much"

"WAIT, there is one more thing" he took out a fruit, cracking it open and an orange liquid splattered everywhere. He took his fingers and scooped some up, and put a mark on my forehead. Then he went to the stump and got back in his position.

I had so many questions, who was he, what was this, why? But I knew I should just go home, so I turned around and walked away, back to my cave.

When I got inside I saw Sarabi sleeping in the corner, farther than me than before. "Um Sarabi" I said

She looked up, her eyes wide as if trying to stay calm

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry"

She looked at me, her gaze softening and she laid back down, silent. That night I was tormented by shame for what I had done.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours turned to days, and days to weeks as the seasons changed. The days were now cold, and snow had begun to set. I had long since sent the hyenas back to the graveyards with regret filling my heart. Sarabi, over time, began sleeping where she was and my mistake had seemed to be lost. With the pridelands returning to their glory I now spent my days hunting for the both of us. I was on my way to the forest, my informants had told me there was some kind of fighting there.

I walked thru the trees and before to long heard the oh so familiar cackles of the hyenas. I ran toward the noise and saw a pack of them, hunting thru the forest with kill on their backs. I stepped forward and let my voice drop and bellow thru the forest, "what are you doing here? This is no longer your home"

They looked at each other and one came forward, it was a male, and a fairly large one, "the graveyard is low on food and we are high in number"

"You seemed to do fine before"

"Yes but you see, we have grown accustomed to the more frivolous life's of eating our fill and this just won't do"

My lip broke into a snarl and I growled, "you will survive, as you always have. I am working on the situation at hand and will soon be ab-"

"Now you see, I don't think you will. I also don't see why we don't just take what we please"

At this I pounced, landing my paw on his side, pinning him to the ground and putting the other paw on his throat, "know your place"

I looked around and noticed the hyenas were circling and now had me surrounded. There were five in total, and the one under me sneered, "learn yours"

I slashed his face and jumped back as the others came forward. I charged one on the far right and jumped, but another rammed my side, making me fall. I got up and bit his leg and ran back, flinching from their blows. One snapped and I took advantage, I knocked him into another and then jumped behind another, biting his neck. Now only three remained, but the first called the others and they retreated toward the graveyard.

I evaluated my wounds, a slash above my eye, a possible broken rib, and a slashed thigh. I needed to head home before I lost to much blood.

By the time I got back, the moon was high and most were asleep. I walked into my den and saw Sarabi asleep, "Sarabi", I whispered to her, "Sarabi, help"

She poked her head up and saw me.

She immediately darted to my side and walked me to my bed, "what happened? Where are you hurt?"

I fell on my side, "hyenas, trying to take the forest. I fought them back, but we need more patrols. I've a broken rib and some scratches, please Sarabi please help me"

She ran out and came with a leaf in her mouth. She set it down and some berries, more leaves, and a root came out. She handed me the berries, "chew this, but don't swallow", then she started crushing the berries and rubbing the juice on my thigh. I howled out in pain as she pressed into my cuts. "Spit out the root" I did so and she started putting leaves on the cuts. "Now lay down and sleep, drink lots of water tomorrow, and no fighting. For now anyways"

I stared at her as she licked the cuts and placed more leaves, "um Sarabi, thankyou"

She looked up and said, "don't worry, I won't let you die"

She sighed and went back to her bed, and fell asleep. Today was a long day and I fell asleep easily, the medicine, making my body go limp. I was so thankfull for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sarabi**

I woke up later than usual, scar was sill asleep so I checked his wounds. They were still deep, so I doubt heel be able to move today. I went out into the lions den and saw most others sleeping, so I decided I'd try some mourning. Las night had been exhausting, I needed to get my mind off scar and back to helping the pridelands.

The sun beat down on my fur as I trended thru the snow, a hare dangling from my mouth. I had decided to try the forest, maybe I could still find a deer. I walked thru the snow, my paws now numb and the hare frozen in my mouth. I searched the trees silently, with little prevail. I came to a iced over waterbank and saw a dash of movement on the other side. I started walking around it, my back lowered to the ground, it was big, whatever it was. I fought the smell of a moose, but that couldn't be right, moose didn't graze here. I silently crept behind a tree and caught a glimpse of my target. It was a pack of hyenas, two carrying the moose on their backs. Scar was right, I should warn the others.

"Going somewhere?"

I heard. I turned and saw a large male hyena behind me. I almost jumped, but he moved first, laying flat on top of me, pinning me to the ground. The others came over and saw me lying there defenseless. One snatched the hare out of my jaws and ate it sloppily, scattering blood everywhere. The one on top of me hissed into my ear, "well look what I found, a nice pretty lioness"

He traced his claw around my face and the others closed in. They grabbed my arms and legs in their mouths, flipping me upside down and exposing me to the cold. There were five, and one stood above me, menacingly, "now what to do what to do. Your a very pretty lioness. Would you like to join us at our humble abode?"

"Not on your life" I spit at him

"Aww come now, this is a very generous offer. Why don't you come back with us and we'll see how this plays out."

I looked up at him, pouring every ounce of hate into my eyes.

"No? Ok, we can do this the hard way" the others pulled my legs farther apart and he put his front feet on my chest, steadying himself as his cock unsheathed itself. "It's awful cold out here, know a place where I can warm it up?" He joked, hovering above me. I readied myself, knowing what would come. I felt it brush the lips, and closed my eyes, but then they all let go. I opened my eyes to see their leader dead on the ground and the others cowering and looking up toward a highrock.

I heard a voice bellow, "you leave now and don't come back"

They all ran away their normal laughs replaced by whimpering and howling.

I looked up and saw the sun shining down, a glare around a large figure on the rock. It jumped down and that oh so familiar black mane covered me, as scar grabbed the scruff of my neck, carrying me home. I closed my eyes, unable to think, unable to move.

I opened my eyes and was immediately covered in fear, the last I saw I was unconscious with scar dragging me away. I looked down and saw I was in my own bed with leaves covering the bruises from the earlier day. I looked up and saw scar at the other side of the room, sitting at attendance, just staring at me. I sat up, but fell back down, my leg limp.

He rushed over, catching me and let me down gently, "Sarabi, I'm so so sorry. I should have been there sooner, but..."

He stopped and for the first time I looked down, his wounds were all reopened with blood dripping."Your hurt" I said, looking up at his face

"That dosnt matter, I need to know your ok"

I stared at him in amazement, but finally shifted in my bed, checking my injuries. Everything seemed minor except my leg where a hyena had held me in his teeth. It hurt to touch and couldn't take pressure. "I'm ok, now you need to lay down" I said, my voice cracking from shock of my leg and of the events.

He looked down at me, relieved and then slowly walked back to his bed, laying down and giving one last look at me before falling back asleep.

I stared at him for what could have been minutes or days, time seemed to stop as I watched the rise and fall of his chest. I looked up at the moon thru the cracks and noticed how cold I was. I shivered and poked my head down into my fur, but knew that wouldn't help. I looked up at scar again and felt so unsure, he had been so kind, so caring. He'd changed so much. I knew I would never shake this cold, but got up, letting my bad foot cling to my chest. I started walking toward scar and his head moved silently up, his eyes watching my every move. I stopped next to his bed, scared of what would happen. I could never forgive what he had done, but maybe I could forget. He shifted, opening his bed and I slipped In, as he wrapped me in his body, his warmth covering me. One arm lay under me and the other, across my chest as mine lay on it, my bad leg lay in between his and the other on top. He pulled me closer and I felt his heartbeat against my back, his tail curling around mine as I laid there in his arms, sharing our warmth.


End file.
